1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rest room accessories, and more particularly to a floor mounted absorbent pad for use with a urinal fixture for absorbing fluids that would otherwise become deposited on the floor.
2. Description of the Background Art
The human urinary system filters waste products from the blood stream and removes them from the body by a filtering process which produces a watery fluid that leaves the kidney as urine (hereinafter "fluid"). Urinal fixtures in rest rooms for facilitating male urination are well known. A typical male urinal comprises a wall mounted receptacle elevated approximately thirty inches above the floor.
There are a number of problems associated with the use of urinals. For example, it is not uncommon for fluid to become accidentally or unintentionally deposited on the outside of the urinal fixture, and on surrounding surfaces such as the floor during urination. It has been found that the floor area directly below the front of urinal is an area most subject to exposure to fluid. The accumulation of fluid on the floor presents an unsightly appearance and may render the area unsanitary. In addition, floors wetted with fluid can become quite slippery thereby presenting a hazardous condition and accident potential, which, if not remedied, may subject the property owner to liability resulting from personal injuries caused by the hazard. As a result, substantial efforts must be dedicated to cleaning and sanitizing the urinal areas, particularly the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,656, issued to Creamer, discloses a disposable, absorbent pad adapted to be formed into an adjustable U-shaped configuration and to be placed around the base of a toilet to absorb moisture near the base. The pad may include a water-proof backing and an adhesive that bonds the pad to the floor. The device disclosed by Creamer, however, includes a U-shaped structure intended for use adjacent to the base of a toilet, and is not suitable for use with a wall mounted, urinal. Furthermore, Creamer does not disclose a sanitary method or structure to facilitate removal and/or disposal.